


nine months and thirteen days

by r3m3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Possible Lovers, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sapnap is oblivious, Secret Crush, dream and George are mentioned, im longing for love and wrote this, karl notices the small things, karlnap, no beta we die like men, sapnap notices the small things, short and sweet, written in the format of a diary entry/love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3m3/pseuds/r3m3
Summary: - it's been thirteen days since sapnap took a trip to england. and i think i might die if he doesn't get back soon.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. long for

**Author's Note:**

> \- don't shove ships/fanfics into cc's faces. be respectful. if sap or karl say they're uncomfy with fanfic being written about them more, i'll gladly take it down.
> 
> _\- inspired by sap's recent facecam jackbox stream!_

i haven’t always been good at reading sapnap. when we first hung out, i misread him a lot. and made some weird jokes that i thought he found funny. only now looking back, do i realize that, he was only laughing to be kind to me.

i've gotten better at it though. we've been friends for nine months and thirteen days. (i haven't been counting though.) and in those nine months and thirteen days, i can tell the difference in his expressions. some people are amazed that i can. but if they took some time they could do it to.

it's only been nine months and thirteen days, but i can tell that when he finds something really funny, his eyebrows go up and he smiles really hard but never opening his mouth to laugh. i can tell when he's confused but happy because his eyebrows raise a little, his eyes quirk and he smiles. i can tell when he's really excited to tell a joke, he gets really into it and after when his friends hype him up he smiles so hard without pressing his lips together. 

it's only been nine months and thirteen days, but that's all it took for me to learn. i notice all the small things he does too. i notice how when we hang out, he always makes me wait and opens my door for me. how he fiddles with his bracelet i made him, when he's nervous. when he's really excited about something, his energy skyrockets. how when he's around his friends, he laughs the hardest. 

it's only been nine months and thirteen days, but i hope he notices the small things about me too. like how i always try to catch his eye. how i love storms, but can't be alone when they happen. like how i always match his energy when he's skyrocketing. how i always jam out to his music with him, whether or not i know the song. how i only call him nick when i'm serious. ~~like how i'm hopelessly in love with him.~~

it's been nine months and thirteen days, and i think back to when we first hung out and i focus on everything i didn't notice. how when i called him nick, he froze a little. how i made a joke about dream that i forget now and he didn't find it funny but still smiled. i was so embarrassing that night. (maybe, because of the nerves.) i remember feeling a little annoyed that we didn't go anywhere fun. ~~i remember how engaged he was in the anime and just wanted him to be that way with me.~~

it's been thirteen days since he took a trip to england. now all i do is house-sit his apartment and watch his favorite animes. now all i do is wish he were here so we could go into his room and watch them together. now all i do is watch youtube videos with him in it. now all i do is listen to his favorite music and wish he were here with me, lip syncing along to the song. 

it's been thirteen days since i've seen him. i miss him so much. before he left, we celebrated our nine month frienshipversary. we had ice cream cake and watched a rom com. (i had to pay him $5.) ~~i don't think he noticed how much i glanced over at him.~~

it's been thirteen days since sapnap took a trip to england. and i think i might die if he doesn't get back soon. i miss him an ungodly amount and if he doesn't text me soon i might fly to england myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first work that i'm uploading! leave some comments and kudos maybe ? <3


	2. ache for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- don't shove ships/fanfics into cc's faces. be respectful. if sap or karl say they're uncomfy with fanfic being written about them more, i'll gladly take it down.
> 
>   
> \- _sap's POV :]_

karl and i've been friends for nine months and thirteen days. and yes, i've been counting. i was good at reading him from the first time we hungout. i knew that all he wanted was to make me laugh, and the way it came out with him was in weird jokes and weird stories. and through all that, i still laughed. i knew his intentions were good and that's all that matters to me.

it's only been nine months and thirteen days, but i could write an entire book about karl. and being friends with karl. and being in love with karl. being friends with karl is so nice, he takes notice of your drink order and surprises you some days with it. he takes notice of your favorite takeout places and your favorite snacks and surprises you with them. and sure, yeah, being friends with karl is so nice. but i think being in love with him is so much better. ~~(but i don't think you should try, because i was first.)~~

it's only been nine months and thirteen days, but ever since the start i can tell that he's always needed to be touching someone. he's more subtle when touching someone than when he's excited. you won't even notice him scooting over closer and closer until he's finally resting his head on your shoulders. you won't even notice how he starts to stand closer and closer to you whenever he can.

it's only been nine months and thirteen days, but that's all it took for me to fall in love. i fell in love with his stupid giggles and the way he jumps up with his chair when he's excited. i fell in love with the way he cares for everyone. i fell in love with the way he laughs when he finds something really genuinely funny. i fell in love with the way he cares for his fans and his community. i fell in love with the way he wants his content to be the best it can be. 

it's been thirteen days since i left for england and i've just found out that i can't go more than a couple of days without missing karl. he brings so much light into my world, and being with george is amazing but, the things i would do to be able to teleport home and cuddle with karl on the couch.

it's been thirteen days since i left karl to go visit george in england. i miss him more and more each day. i miss him forcing me (and sometimes paying me) to watch rom-coms with him. i miss going over to his apartment when he's at work and watching his favorite cartoons, while i wait for him to get back. i miss his faked surprise when he found me there.

it's been thirteen days since i left karl to go visit england. i have only one more day left and thank god. i love george but being away from karl has thrown me through such a loop. i just miss the nights where we would gather under a blanket and watch movies. i miss karl.

it's been fourteen days since i left karl to visit england. and i leave tomorrow morning! by tomorrow night or early the next morning i will finally be able to see karl again. when i get back home, i'll be attached to his side. how have i surived this long without him?

it's been nine months and fourteen days and i can't wait to be around karl. because being around karl means falling in love with him a little more. and i quite like that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA IM BACK! i hope u enjoy! leave some kudos maybe???? :)


	3. crazy for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- don't shove ships/fanfics into cc's faces. be respectful. if sap or karl say they're uncomfy with fanfic being written about them more, i'll gladly take it down.

it's been fourteen and a half days since i've seen karl. and in approx. 2 more hours i will finally be able to hug karl. i'll finally be able to see his stupid little smile in real life, instead of over a phone. i've missed everything and more about him. 

it's been fourteen and a half days & two hours since i've seen karl and oh god i'm in an uber heading to my place right now. oh god, he's not expecting me what if he's not even there?? oh god oh god oh go-

-

karl jolts awake after hearing a knock on the door. he wonders over, but not until he grabs one of sapnap's fake foam minecraft swords, to the door and stands on his tippy toes. the sword falls from his hand in an instant, while they other is quick to undo both the locks from the apartment door and open it.

"hey, jacobs." sapnap whispers, smiling lovingly at karl. karl stands there dumfounded. in a split second, he's opening his arms and jumping onto sapnap. sapnap makes a noise of surprise, but is quick to drop the handle on his luggage and help hold karl in place.

"you're home," karl mumbles into sapnap's neck, leaning closer and closer to sapnap. sapnap agrees by crushing karl closer and closer to him. after a few, karl resignedly, jumps down and releases sapnap from his grip. 

"i've missed you, jacobs, it's been two weeks too long." sapnap says, reaching down for his luggage, while karl steps back and lets him into the apartment. 

"i've missed you too, sap. more than you could ever know." karl agrees, closing his eyes. and maybe karl meant to make his tone sound more lovingly. and maybe, a small part of karl, wanted sapnap to hear that part of him. the part that was bursting at the seams. the part that wanted to scream and yell and shout that he was in love with sapnap. 

and maybe that part of sapnap, that's been dying to hold hands with karl, heard karl's tone. he heard karl's tone and ran with it. just like how he should've done when he saw karl's gaze at the door. 

karl turned around and closed the door, breathing out a short sigh before turning back around. and suddenly, sapnap was very much closer than before. karl jumped, but quickly recovered, smiling softly at sapnap. 

"what're you doing, pandas?" karl delicately, whispered. anything above a whisper would've ruined whatever was sapnap was thinking, karl thought. he saw sapnaps eyes, flicker everywhere. most likely trying to think of a rational excuse as to why he's this close, until he finally landed on one.

"jacobs, the past two weeks have been hell without you. well, not- not hell exactly, but i can't think of a better word. just, okay, everyday when i was with george i would wake up and smile, but then remember that you weren't here with me. and i love george, he's the best, but he's not you. i don't think anyone will ever be you. so what i'm doing, karl jacobs, is i'm kissing you." sapnap's hands reach out to karl's cheek, leaning forward. until he feels karl back away. 

sapnap's stomach drops. he instantly pulls away, repeating i'm sorry over and over again. he starts to step away from karl until he feels a pair of hands tug him back.

"pandas, no, no, no, oh god, no. no, come back here." karl tugs a reluctant sapnap, back closer to him.

"no, god, no, don't think that, sap." karl leans his head forward til he meets sapnap's. 

"you got to tell your piece, and now i get a chance to tell mine. before we kiss, and then kiss for i hope, a very long time." karl giggles, looping his arms around sapnap's neck.

"god, sap, these past two weeks have been hell for me too. not being able to see you, or- or touch you, or listen to your stuipid laugh in real life, has been driving me crazy. god, you have been driving me crazy. you have been driving me crazy with your stupid giggle and all your stupid jokes. and i've- i've missed all the things you do when you think no ones watching. i've just missed all of you. so, please, never think that i don't feel so strongly for you, because i do. it's you. it's been you, pandas. and so- so, now you're gonna kiss me." karl pulled his head away from sapnap's and grinned.

sapnap looked up at karl, eyes shiny with tears. he reaches up to hold karls cheeks, looking into his eyes for one last okay. karl smiles & nods gingerly. 

they both lean into each other until finally, they meet in the middle. the kiss is awkward and messy, but it's perfect for them. after a few tries, they both figure it out and then it's even better.

karl is the first to pull away, taking in a deep breath. sapnap continues kissing wherever he can reach, karl's neck, his cheeks, his nose. 

"karl jacobs, i am so in love with you." sapnap mumbles inbetween kisses. karl beams and grabs a hold of sapnaps face.

"pandas, i'm crazy about you." karl replies, and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! i didn't want it to become quite a long thing so quick n short! i've never really written kisses before so that's why i made it a bit simple and focused more on the feelings. i'm honestly really proud of how it turned out, considering that i haven't written in a long time. so! thank you for reading ur so cool!


End file.
